


Wade Wilson's Hot Coffee

by authornotes



Series: Deadpool and Spidey are totally an item. They just don't know it yet. [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool being slightly creepy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Humor, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Secret Identity, Slow Romance, Top Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authornotes/pseuds/authornotes
Summary: Wade Wilson isn't expecting anything but a routine mission. That is, until he meets Peter Parker the biochemistry major whom is much too cute for Wade's liking or sanity. They meet in a coffee shop and things spiral from there.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Deadpool and Spidey are totally an item. They just don't know it yet. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Wade Wilson's Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a long one. I'm already 8,000 plus words into this fiction and there's plenty more after that. (I've got it mostly planned out.) I'm just trying to edit as fast as I can add new content. Let me know if anyone is interested in beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warnings at the end.

Wade Wilson sat in the upscale hipster coffee shop sipping on a too expensive cup of coffee. _Who in their right mind would pay $4.50 for glorified bean water with milk?_ Apparently, he would but only because he was on a mission. The coffee shop in question happened to be conveniently located across the street from the University of Columbia’s science department. _Science students needed their caffeine it seemed._ Where Wade had been paid to do surveillance on a Professor whom according to S.H.I.E.L.D., might be involved in some shady genetic testing.

So far, from Wade’s prime window spot, he hadn’t seen anything remotely suspicious. Only a bunch of young-ish collegiate types in various states of hurry and sleep exhaustion. This didn’t surprise Wade though. He wasn’t expecting anything fruitful until nightfall when the campus would be quieter and he could get into real sleuthing mode.

 _I’m sure glad that I didn’t go to college. Think of the stress._ Wade thought to himself, watching a student struggle to haul an armful textbooks across the quad.

(Pu-lease, as if you could have even gotten accepted.) Yellow piped up. (You’re not exactly the brightest crayon in the box.)

_Watch who you’re calling dumb, you’re technically my part of my consciousness._

(Doesn’t mean I’m not right.) Yellow replied.

White smirked. [But think of all the ass we could have gotten had we gone.]

White wasn’t wrong. Wade sighed dreamily. So many possibilities.

\---

Wade was deep in his thoughts with his boxes, arguing over the many possibilities of ‘getting some' when a voice interrupted his inner ramblings. He nearly dropped his bio-gradable cup of coffee. _And what a shame that would have been. It had been expensive!_

“Uh, excuse me.”

Wade’s head whipped around so quickly that he almost spilled the overpriced drink. He reached instinctually to the pocket of his hoody where he’d concealed a knife but paused before he could bring it out as he caught a look at the person whose voice had startled him.

It was just another student.

He sighed in relief.

“Sorry for disturbing you. I was just, uh, wondering if that seat was taken.”

The kid shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking awkward. He held a cup of something steam hot in one hand and was strapped with a large backpack. If he’d noticed Wade’s scarred face from within the shadowed hoody, he didn’t react.

_Huh._

(He's cute.) Yellow said.

His brain attempted to reboot. The kid was hot. He was tall, skinny and had a mop of fluffy brown hair. Wade wanted to put his face in it. He bet it smelled delicious. _Wouldn’t it be nice to hold onto?_ His brain added unhelpfully. And oh, he’d been staring for longer than was polite. His bad. “Sorry, could you repeat that.”

The kid blushed. “I was wondering if I could sit with you.” He looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. “It’s just that everywhere else it taken.” The kid motioned with his coffee free hand to the rest of the shop.

It was true. The rest of the shop was packed. Wade wasn’t surprised though that he was at the only table with a free seat. Most sane people didn’t want to sit by him on a good day. It wasn’t like any normal person would want to sit across from someone with a hoody pulled up, who looked way to menacing and possibly dangerous. He wondered if the kid had no survival instincts? Or if studying meant that much to him? Or maybe he just really cared about his coffee?

Wade shook his head. “It’s fine. Take a seat, just - don’t be too distracting.”

The kid nodded enthusiastically, and scrambled to sit down.

_He was too cute._

[I bet we could convince him to sit on your face.] White added unhelpfully.

Damnit. This was why Wade had no friends.

\---

The kid took a seat across from him, setting down a blue refillable mug and untangling himself from his backpack. He smiled slightly at Wade. “Thanks again, man. This place is almost always impossible to get a good seat.”

Wade nodded, stiffly. “No problem.”

The kid seemed to take that for the end of the conversation as he began pulling out a textbook and laptop. _Perhaps he had some basic survival instincts after all?_

Wade decided that if the kid wasn’t put off by his face and didn’t annoy him then he’d let him do whatever it was he was doing.

\---

As it turned out, it wasn’t that simple.

Five minutes into the arrangement Wade realized the mistake that he had made. It wasn’t that the kid was annoying, per say, he hadn’t said a word. At least not a coherent one.

Instead he’d been making tiny noises. Noises that were driving Wade crazy in a not-murder way, if you know what he meant.

And the worst bit? The kid didn’t seem to notice that he was doing it.

“Mm,” the kid, Bambi as he’d decided to moniker him, moaned taking a sip of his drink.

Wade’s gloved hands nearly broke the edge of the table. How was he supposed to do surveillance when _that_ was happened near feet from him?

Wade watched him from the corner of his eye as he set down his mug and typed something onto his computer. The kid _fucking_ hummed.

Wade was going to shoot somebody. Maybe himself.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the kid finished the last of his drink and began to pack up. Noticing Wade’s eyes on him, he smiled. “Thanks again for the seat.” He tossed his remaining pencil case into his backpack. His eyes were firmly glued on his bag put Wade could tell that he wanted to say something else by the slight tilt of his chin toward's Wade and the uncertainty of his stance.

Wade decided to bridge the gap for him. He was nice like that. “It’s fine. You were,” he paused, unsure how to phrase it so the kid didn’t go running. It wouldn't be very civil of him if he scared off the only person who, so far, hadn't been a raging dick to him recently. “Good company.”

Bambi broke out in a large smile.

Wade knew he was done for.

“I’m glad. Most people can’t seem to stand studying near me. Apparently, I’m distracting.” He shrugged. “I can’t normally sit still.”

“You were adequate.”

Bambi paused. “I’m Peter, by the way. Peter Parker.” He grinned wider. “Just in case, you know, we end up at the café again together.”

Wade could have fainted. “Wade Wilson.”

“Nice to meet you Wade Wilson.”

\---

It had been a whole week since Wade had met Peter Parker. And Wade? He’d been busy.

[Busy totally ignoring our assignment.] White grumbled.

(We have new _ass_ ignment now.) Yellow replied gleefully.

Wade ignored them. So maybe he’d gone home the night that he’d met the kid and Googled the heck out him. And maybe he’d abused his limited-time access to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s surveillance and database in the name of curiosity. It wasn’t exactly stalking. And it had added to some fruitful information about the professor that he’d conveniently forgotten to follow up on afterwards.

[Conveniently?] White drawled in disbelief. [More like intentionally.]

_I believe that this was my monologue?_

[So-sorry. Carry on.] White retorted.

_Anyways. Where was he?_

(Pining over Peter?) Yellow added helpfully.

_Oh yeah._

Peter Parker was, according to the internet, a total nerd and remarkably single. He was a biochemistry major at the University of Columbia. He also surprise, surprise happened to be enrolled in one of the previously aforementioned Professor’s classes. It couldn’t have worked out better.

[Unless he’s a spy.] White added. [He could have been sent by our target or S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep an eye on you.]

(How dare you. His butt is too cute to be a spy.) Yellow retorted. 

[Have you never met Black Widow or Hawk-eye?] White snapped. 

_Point taken._

He also, as it turned out happened to come to the café at least once a week. According to CCTV he would park his butt in any available seating and study for hours, much like he had when Wade had originally met him. Occasionally, he’d even bring a classmate with him to study. Not a boyfriend or girlfriend. Wade had checked. Which was totally relevant to his case and not a total misuse of S.H.I.E.D.’s resources and funding. Overall, Peter seemed to keep a pretty consistent schedule. If there wasn’t seating in the café? He’d leave and presumably find someplace else to study. Wade had some morals, okay? He didn’t stalk him past the café. Scout’s honor.

[Were you ever even a scout?] White drawled.

_No, but I’ve killed quite a few of their leaders._

(I remember that.) Yellow added. (They were doing the no-no with a couple of human traffickers.)

_I really should have killed them slower._

White and Yellow hummed in agreement. Wade sighed. _Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of murder and violence. Eventual Wade/Peter. That's about it for now. New tags to be added with new chapters. Wade is Deadpool. Peter is Spider-Man.
> 
> Don't forget to comment. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
